


Stay Close To Me

by PsychicDynamite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, End of the anime, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, basically a fic for yuuri's and viktor's performance at the end credits of episode 12, but we love and protect him, no beta we die like men, pair routine, yuuri is a nervous bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicDynamite/pseuds/PsychicDynamite
Summary: When Viktor suggests the two of them do a pairs routine, Yuuri doesn't know if he should be nervous or excited. He wants nothing else but to spend the rest of his life with this man, so why does this make him nervous?AKA Viktor wants to skate together, and Yuuri is nervous.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Stay Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I saw [ this ](https://www.reddit.com/r/YOI/comments/l3o8md/can_we_talk_about_how_long_they_must_have_been/) reddit thread in the YOI subreddit, and I said I wanted to write about it, so I did! Got a little off topic, but I'm happy with how it turned out uwu
> 
> Pls enjoy!!
> 
> CW: mild homophobia (maybe?)

“Yuuri! Let’s do a pair skating routine!” 

The man in question jumps at his fiance’s sudden declaration. “Bwuh?!”

It’s a late Sunday morning, and the two had just finished brunch, and are now lounging on the couch in front of the TV in Viktor’s room. Yuuri had been casually scrolling through Twitter, while giving Makkachin some much needed tummy rubs.

“A pair routine?” Viktor nods at the question. “W-Why? Did something come up?”

Viktor blinks. “No. I just want to do it!”

Yuuri blushes a little. They (or rather Viktor) had just come out publicly as engaged only a couple weeks ago, after Yuuri’s silver medal win. Yuuri had been hoping that his win (and Yurio’s historic gold medal) would overshadow the news of the biggest figure skater getting hitched, but of course, his prayers had been left unanswered. The news had a feeding frenzy that week.

“I-Is there time? Don’t you need to prepare for returning to the rink?” Yuuri asks, hoping to gently steer Viktor away from the idea.

“This would be great practice!”

But that didn’t seem to be working at the moment.

Yuuri takes a moment to think. He could keep trying to passively push the man away from the idea. But knowing him, Viktor more than likely had already made up his mind when he first brought it up.

It looks like Yuuri had no choice.

“Alright, if you’re sure--”

“Yay!!” 

Makkachin barks along with Viktor’s yelling

Immediately Viktor jumps up and grabs his phone to start looking for songs or pieces to use. Yuuri really wonders if his permission had been necessary, seeing his fiance’s enthusiasm, and the fact that he already had several songs in a playlist titled “♡~♡ Pairs Songs!! ♡~♡”. 

Yuuri just turns back to Makkachin and gives her the attention she is asking for.

~~

Entering the skate rink, a myriad of feelings hit him like the icy air against his face. The rink had been where he had skated Viktor’s routine, albeit bitterly, and full of regret. He had truly felt that his career had been finished. But then the rink had been where he had trained with Viktor himself. He still gets small butterflies just thinking about Viktor’s first run through of his Eros routine. The rink had been where he built his confidence, where he had his first kiss, and where he beat Viktor’s short program record. The rink had breathed a new life into him.

But today, the rink brings a looming sense of apprehension, and apparently, fans.

Yuuri hears Viktor’s charming laugh, the one that makes his female fans swoon. “One at a time, please,” Viktor says, taking out a pen to sign autographs.

How did they know we’d be here? Yuuri thinks, double checking his laces and taking off his blade guards. 

Satisfied with his skates, he overhears Viktor sign the last of his autographs and gently usher his fans to take a seat while he and “his fiance” practice.

Fiance.

Yuuri full well knows that they’re engaged. Hell, he had bought the rings. But just, hearing Viktor say it out loud to fans is another thing. It sends a tingle up his spine, and makes his stomach squirm, but not in an unpleasant way. He had never really been big on PDA, and being engaged to a man makes him even more reluctant for any sort of affection beyond the safety of Viktor’s apartment. 

“Yuuri,” the champion skater calls, already on the ice. Yuuri comes to his senses. Right. Pairs skating…

“You listened to the track I sent you, right?” Viktor asks as they skate around the rink a couple times together, warming up to the feeling of skating side by side.

“I did.”

“What did you think? It’s good, right?”

Yuuri nods. He genuinely enjoyed listening to the track Viktor chose, and could see him letting the music carry him throughout the performance. Hopefully his anxiety lets him do that.

“So, I was thinking you’d start--” Yuuri cuts off his fiance.

“Me?” he asks, a little incredulously.

Viktor halts his skating by a wall. “Yes, of course. You did just win silver,” he explains. “Although it’s not as good as gold…”

“I heard that, you know…” Yuuri retorts. His lips can’t help but curl up at Viktor’s pouting. 

“But in all honesty,” Viktor says, composing himself again. “You do deserve it. You should have your moment in the spotlight.”

“Before you take it over?” Since when did Yuuri’s anxiety make him so snarky?

Viktor only answers with a smile. Yuuri fights the urge to facepalm, and follows his partner to the middle of the rink to go through the first part of the routine.

“Remember, ka~ tsu~ don~,” Viktor prompts, emphasizing each syllable of Yuuri’s favorite dish.

Ah, katsudon. His favorite dish, which now he sees few and far between, since moving to Russia. The thought actually makes him a little sad, but he focuses on the sensual energy behind the sentiment.

Yuuri feels his skates bending and carving into the ice, and allows his body to move to the routine he and Viktor discussed minutes before, while trying his best to ignore the fact the slow trickle of fans streaming into the rink to watch them practice. 

When he gets to the first jump, his apprehension brings him to actually land a full triple Lutz. Yuuri hears Viktor whistle at him.

“Wow, a strong start today,” Viktor compliments, skating over to meet Yuuri. 

Adjusting his glasses, Yuuri straightens himself, surprised as well.

“Well, since we have quite a number of guests,” he says, nodding over at the stadium seats full of people.

Viktor sighs, not dissatisfied with the attention, Yuuri notes. But he meets eyes with him, then his partner says, “I think it’s time we close off the rink for ourselves. What do you think?”

Glad that Viktor could understand his nerves, Yuuri nods in appreciation. 

Skating off to speak to the rink manager, Viktor waves to the rink occupants, which elicits a collective cheer. Yuuri’s sure his fiance is putting on a great smile for them.

While the crowd is momentarily distracted by Viktor, Yuuri goes back towards the center of the rink to practice the next jump. He’s positive the only reason he nailed the Lutz was because of his nerves.

About three attempts later, one of which wasn’t terrible, Viktor is skating back towards him, while one of the rink workers kindly but firmly herds the fans out of the rink, stating it is now closed to the public.

“Should be better now,” he says, stopping in front of Yuuri wiping his sweat. Viktor dares to give Yuuri a quick peck on the cheek. Yuuri isn’t sure if the ringing in his head is from a reverberating scream one fan gives, or his embarrassment of the PDA. 

Either way, he quickly pulls himself together, and finally is able to focus now that they’re alone.

~~

Viktor lets out a deep sigh as Yuuri pours more water over the boiling hot rocks in the sauna. The steam clings to Yuuri’s skin and hair as he takes a seat next to his fiance. 

“I know you showed me the Japanese onsen,” Viktor says, once the steam clears a bit. “But sometimes a nice sauna is all you need.”

“If you say so. I think a nice soak would be just as good.”

They sit in silence, letting the heat soak into their bodies and relax their aching muscles.

While all Yuuri wants is to sit in silence, void of any thoughts, a creeping sense of doubt starts to crawl into his mind.

“Viktor...are you sure about this?” Yuuri asks while staring straight at the opposite wooden wall of the sauna.

“Hm? Of course. I know the back to back jumps were a bit tricky today but you’ll--”

“No,” Yuuri interrupts. “I mean, like, a pairs routine with the two of us.”

Viktor turns to look at him, but Yuuri doesn’t meet his gaze.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...won’t...people find it weird...two men skating in an event normally done with a man and a woman?” 

There’s a moment’s pause before Viktor asks, “Are you worried?”

There’s another pause.

“Yes.”

Yuuri feels Viktor move over so he can put an arm around him, while a hand comes up to caress his face and dry his tears.

Oh. Yuuri is crying.

“Hey, hey,” Viktor murmurs gently. “It’s ok. It’ll be fine.” He goes to kiss Yuuri’s forehead, and chuckles. “We even kissed on the ice, don’t you remember?”

Yuuri does remember. The adrenaline mixed with the pure rush of their first kiss had been nothing short of mind-blowing. But that had been a spontaneous act, surely Viktor hadn’t premeditated to run out to kiss Yuuri once his routine had finished.

“This is different though. We’re...committing to this routine. I don’t want our careers to be affected by that.”

Viktor then laughs, as if what Yuuri had suggested was hilarious.

“What?” Yuuri demands, finally turning to meet Viktor’s eyes. “What’s so funny?”

Viktor lets out a last laugh. “My dear,” he says, “who was it who bought our engagement rings? Hm?”

Yuuri falters. “I--well--”

“And who was it who proposed?”

Yuuri merely leans into Viktor’s sweaty chest and mumbles something that vaguely sounds like, “I did”. Viktor chuckles.

“Unless this is your very strange way of telling me you have regrets--”

“It’s not!” Yuuri cuts in firmly, jerking his head up at Viktor. “I’m not having regrets! It’s just--...I guess, since I’ve never really been in such a committed relationship...It’s hard for me to grasp this sort of romantic act.”

Viktor tries to hold in a squeal, however he can’t help but hug his fiance very tightly. Yuuri yelps a bit at the sudden movement, but that just makes Viktor squeeze tighter. 

“You’re so cute, my love,” Viktor compliments, kissing Yuuri’s head. 

~~

Yuuri finishes his stretches, and takes off his headphones to hear the echoing background music of the previous skater’s song playing over the stadium speakers. Tucking away his phone, he strips to change into the custom outfit for their routine.

“Feeling ready?” Viktor asks, taking his shirt off to also change.

There’s a nervous, buzzing energy in Yuuri’s stomach, but it’s not unpleasant. He gives Viktor a smile and nods.

Once they’re changed, they go to the rink to take their places by the door as the skater ahead of them finishes their routine and bows to the applause. Viktor takes this moment to hold Yuuri very closely from behind. 

“I can’t wait to skate with you,” he whispers as the skater exits the rink. 

Normally, Yuuri would have blushed and fumbled with his words. But now, as Viktor’s only seductress, Yuuri takes one of Viktor’s hands and kisses each fingertip. 

“Soon, love,” he whispers back. Then the lights dim, and Yuuri takes to the ice.

Once the music starts, the lights, and all eyes, are on him. He lets his body respond to the music, remembering the well rehearsed movements. Before, during his skates, his mind would be focused and preparing for jumps. But this time, his mind is quiet as he simply lets himself enjoy the routine, and how he bends and flows with the music on ice, landing his jumps perfectly when they come.

The crowd naturally goes wild when Viktor joins him. But to Yuuri, everything fades except for Viktor. Nothing else exists except for the two of them. They convey their thoughts and emotions on the ice, skating in harmony. Why had Yuuri been worried? This...this could be nothing but perfection for the two of them.

Eventually, their song comes to an end, and they strike their final pose. As the crowd gives them a roaring ovation, Yuuri just keeps his gaze on Viktor as he tries to catch his breath. They share one last long look, before smiling, then waving and bowing together to the audience.

They skate off the rink, hand in hand, collecting a couple of gifts thrown on the ice. The announcer praises their performance, and moves onto the next. 

Yuuri still feels like he’s gliding on the ice, almost like a dream. His hand is securely linked in Viktors, and stays that way until they reach the locker room.

Setting their gifts down, Yuuri looks up into Viktor’s eyes. He feels so much, he’s not sure what to say. But instead of saying anything, Viktor just leans in for a deep kiss, embracing him. And Yuuri happily melts into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and hopefully y'all are as excited as I am about the movie!!! Stay safe <3


End file.
